


Feels like the Honeymoon

by Tezzieh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lotsa Smut, M/M, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: So um yeah, a bit of an au, I guess, mostly canon compliant tho. Still in beacon hills, still as werewolves, just happier. Muchios smuttosStarts at season 2





	Feels like the Honeymoon

The weather is dreadful, Isaac’s clothes cling to his skin. Normally he would have felt like was freezing, but since a few days, this type of thing stopped bothering him. He knows he is not being followed anymore, but he keeps running anyway. The scent of his father, who was only just so hot on his heels, is corrupted and the scent of death seems to chase him. Isaac feels afraid, but knows he can’t stop now. He needs to get to safety. He looks for a place to hide, a safe scent. But his senses aren’t yet that fine tuned and the rain washes everything out. So in the end he runs after his hopes, his instincts. To an abandoned train warehouse.  
Derek doesn’t seem all surprised when he turns up. But he still asks Isaac why he is here. “I think my dad’s dead.” Isaac mutters. Derek’s features harden and Isaac knows he thinks he did it. “It wasn’t me. I swear. I ran away from him.” There is a soft whine from Isaac’s lips.

Derek gestures Isaac into one of the trainwrecks. “You are loaded, aren’t you?” Isaac flops down on a musty mattress that smelled a lot of Derek ... and something Isaac couldn’t quite discern. “Why do you ask?” Derek looks down on him. “Because you live like a bloody hobo and no offence, but in the rather likely case my father’s kicked the bucket, I don’t want to live like a hobo.” Isaac says. “It is not permanent, I am looking for something more .. suitable. But for now, I am safest here. We are safest here.” Derek says.  
Isaac falls back into Derek’s sheets with a groan. “Not what you expected?” Derek asks. “Yeah, I didn’t quite expect my dad to get killed.” Isaac snarks. “Or to have to take refuge in a place without a stove or shower.” Isaac says. The emphasis is here on his love for cooking and exceptional personal hygiene. “I will keep you safe.” Is all Derek comes up with. Isaac rolls his eyes. “Thanks.. Next is a shower and maybe, hopefully a stove.” Isaac says. “Why are you so adamant about a stove?” Derek sits on the edge of his mattress. “My mother taught me to cook before she passed away. I like to cook, it reminds me of her… a lot.” Isaac scoots away from Derek, his head hitting the pillows.

 

Isaac’s surrounded with Derek’s scent. His instincts now tell his body he is safe. Exhaustion sets in. “M tired.” He mumbles. “Go to sleep.” Derek says softly. Isaac doesn’t even bother to take off his clothes, he just noses deeper into the pillow and dozes off.  
Derek watches over him that night. Isaac sleeps well, so tired that he doesn’t dream. No nightmares, that is a new one. It is a relief, but an unnoticed one. Isaac sleeps right through it and Derek doesn’t know about the nightmares.

In the morning, Isaac wakes up to the scent of his Alpha and his favorite hot Starbuck’s order, chocolate fudge. Isaac’s eyes fluttered open. “Good morning.” Derek says, his voice a gentle rumble. “M-morning.” Isaac stiffles a jawn. “I got you breakfast. I’ll bring you to school a little early so you can shower at school.” Derek crouches by Isaac, handing him over the large mug of coffee. Isaac sits up and accepts it. “Thanks...” Isaac whispers. He sips the coffee, not minding that it is scalding hot.  
Derek also hands him a paper subway bag. Isaac wolfs down the sub without even checking what is on it. He looks up find Derek throwing a few clothes into a backpack. “I’ll grab your school stuff from your place after I’ve dropped you off.” Derek rises and tosses the bag at Isaac. Isaac catches almost automatically.

Derek drives to school early, no one sees him arrive. 

 

During the day, Scott picks up a scent. A new beta, he can’t describe the smell of it. “It’s like they are letting the werewolves around know they joined the club. Like, hey I am new here, just letting you know I am one of you. It obscures almost their entire personal scent.” Scott explains to Stiles. “It is not Lydia, right?” There is a tinge of panic in the human’s voice. Scott shakes his head. “I am pretty sure it’s a guy… I think.” He replies.  
“Did Derek bite him?” Stiles asks. Scott’s brow furrows as he tries to dissect the scent. “I think so, I am not quite sure, but he is the only Alpha in town.. I hope...” Scott closes his locker and heaves a sigh. He sure hopes Derek isn’t doing something stupid.

Isaac tries to act normal. But he feels as though he has a big neon light arrow flashing over his head, pointing out to everyone he is a new werewolf. He is wearing Derek Fucking Hale’s clothes. And he already felt too big for his skin, but now he is also a bit too big for his clothes. He’s taller than Derek and wider in the shoulders too, which is really noticable now he has to spend a day in Derek’s shirt and jeans. It feels horrible.  
Isaac is all to glad he is able to change into his lacrosse gear after class. It fits well, smells comfortably of his own body and makes him feel less like everyone knows he’s something more than he was before.

What happens out in the field, is nothing Isaac was prepared for.

Scott makes an utter butt of himself. Isaac looks on as Scott tackles every other team member to take a whiff of their scent. Isaac can barely believe the stupidity. Surely there is a less obvious way to deal with this. A way in which Scott doesn’t make complete and utter fool of himself.   
Isaac prepares to face Scott. He’ll show Scott how to be a werewolf with dignity and with grace. He’ll show Scott he wears it better. He runs toward the other beta, leaping into the air, the exact same moment Scott does. He shows Scott his golden eyes, landing skillfully on his feet. Scott looks at him, rather shocked. “It’s you... ” He mumbles. Isaac smirks and nods.

Syrens tear at the cool air, startling the lacrosse players.

Two deputies head onto the field. “We are here for Isaac Lahey.” One of the deputies says. His lime green eyes meet Isaac’s. There is something familiar in those eyes, but Isaac can’t name it.   
They take him away, first gently, but then he balks and they catch him by the biceps, leading him to the car. 

They make him wait in the car for a good hour. It is Sheriff Stilinski is the one that drives him to the station. They lock him up, suspecting him of murdering his father. Isaac isn’t surprised. He does have a motive.

But the fact remains tonight will be his first full moon.

 

Something Scott realizes too. He phones Derek. “What is the matter?” Derek rumbles on the other side of the line. “Isaac just got arrested.” Scott hisses in response. He imagines he can hear Derek’s heart skip a beat. Derek hangs up and Scott can only hope it is to make sure Isaac doesn’t hurt anyone.

 

Isaac feels the humm in his bones as the moon shines through the small window in his holding cell. He swears softly to himself and sits down in a corner of the sell, his head between his knees.  
The humm in Isaac’s bones becomes a vibration, a wave, washing through his body, washing out his human mind. It is pushed down to give way to primal instincts and urges. The yearning to feel flesh tear beneath his teeth and blood wash over his claws. Isaac rises from his corner and samples the air. He smells people nearby. So close, so easily accessible to sate his yearning. The only thing in his way is the cell door. And it is so easy to rip it off it’s hinges that is gives Isaac a moment’s pause. 

 

The hunter that stumbles in makes his hunting instincts flare up again. He smells blood, rousing him even more. And the hunter is heading straight for him. An opportunity that should not be wasted.   
It is Isaac’s first full moon, so his animal mind reigns supreme. There is not a thought in his mind as he throws the hunter against a wall. He heads over to tear him apart, but is distracted by a shuffling sound. He looks up. Stiles shuffles into view. Isaac turns to him. The moving target is more appealing than the limp one. Isaac gets ready to jump, growling softly.  
The beta startles when Derek dashes in. He roars, showing Isaac red eyes and fangs. Isaac slinks back, half expecting his alpha to hurt him. He growls and whimpers softly, to appease Derek, to pacify him. Derek’s fangs shrink away, but he keeps his eyes gleaming red as he approaches the teen. “Isaac, it’s alright, you are coming with me.” Derek offers Isaac his hand. Isaac accepts it and Derek pulls him to his feet.

Derek leads his beta out and drives off.

 

Isaac runs from the car to the train compartment, in a fucking bee line, as if he is running from Derek. Derek walks after him, but calmly. Isaac flees to the mattress, curling up under Derek’s sheets, trembling a little. “Isaac, you don’t have to be afraid of me.” Derek crouches beside the mattress. Isaac makes his pacifying little sounds again. Derek lets out a little chuf to let Isaac know he isn’t angry. Isaac’s tremors slowly cease.  
Derek lifts up the comforter. “Isaac, I won’t hurt you.” He sits on the edge of the mattress, folding the comforter a little bit. Isaac looks at him with wide eyes, but they are blue. Deceptively, innocently blue. Hesitantly, the beta chuffs back at Derek. Derek nods at the beta.

Isaac curls up and tries to sleep, Derek watches over him again.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat, amazed he had been able to fall asleep in the first place. A warm hand strokes his hair. “Isaac, are you okay?” Derek asks softly. Isaac looks up at him, his eyes yellow. “I had a nightmare… My dad.. He threw my mother down the stairs.” Tears well up in those golden yellow eyes and Derek feels his heart go out to the teen.  
“He killed her...” Isaac whimpers. Derek sits down beside him, gently stroking his hair. “Your father was very afraid of your mother.” He says. “Why though?” Isaac asks. Derek’s brow furrows. “I think in his heart he knew what she was and what she could do. It frightened him...” He replies. “What was my mother?” Isaac’s eyes slowly fade from gold to blue.   
Derek worries his lip with sharp teeth. Little drops of op blood well up from where his fangs puncture skin. Isaac sits up. He reaches out to wipe the blood from Derek’s mouth. Derek lets him, avoiding eye contact as to not make Isaac feel uncomfortable.   
“Your mother … and Camden .. were Hell Hounds.” Derek answers at last. “Hell Hounds, what are Hell Hounds? Because my mind is going full Cerberus right now.” Isaac says. “No, Hell Hounds likely originated in Scandinavia, Cerberus is Greek.” Derek replies. “Thanks for this non answer.” Isaac rolls his eyes. “Hell Hounds are shapeshifters, but not were’s. When they use their power their humanity takes a backseat and they are not susceptible to the moon’s phases. It is thought the first Hell Hounds were the wives of deceased Vikings, who had developed the resistance to the flames of the funeral pyre and the ability to make those flames their own.” Derek explains. “Hell Hounds are more common in europe than in the US.” He adds.   
“My mum was born in Bristol.” Isaac says. “I know, she was my mom’s best friend.” Derek nods gently. “And you were Cammy’s?” Isaac whispers. “Yes, Camden was my best friend. He put up with all my bullshit.” Derek chuckles at the memories welling up in his mind. Camden was such a great friend and Derek can’t help but miss him a little when ever he looks at Isaac. Isaac, who has the same body type as Camden, the same sharp angels, even the same hair. Only their eyes are different, were Isaac’s are blue blue, Camden’s were lime green.

Isaac crawls into Derek’s lap. Derek lets him. Isaac is bigger than Derek, he has to fold himself up, to curl against the Alpha’s chest. Derek calmly waits for Isaac to be comfortable. “Thank you Derek.” Isaac whispers. “It’s okay.” Derek leans his cheek against Isaac’s fragrant curls, sighing softly. “No I mean it, he would have killed me if you hadn’t turned me… Or I’d be alone, taking into account that whatever killed him would have killed him anyway… Or maybe it would have killed me too, I don’t know. Either way, thank you.” Isaac wriggles a little until his face is close to Derek’s. Derek frowns at him.  
Isaac leans in to press a soft kiss on the corners of Derek’s mouth. Derek is surprised, but not displeased. Isaac is just showing submission. Or so he thinks until Isaac’s lips are pressed actually fully against his. Derek is half tempted to give in. Isaac smells wonderful and having his beta pressed all close against him has him feeling things he hasn’t felt in quite a while. But the other half of him tells him this is Camden’s little brother, whom he has promised to protect. Protect, not ravish!

“Isaac...” Derek puts a hand on the teen’s chest. There is a soft whine from the beta’s lips and he smells afraid. Afraid he has displeased his Alpha. “You should sleep.” Derek says. “I don’t want to. I’ll dream badly again.” Isaac turns his eyes away, in a nervous manner. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise. I promised Camden I would.” Derek whispers.  
Isaac’s lips are against Derek’s again. He is insistent, even though the scent of fear is still on him. He fears invoking Derek’s angry, his rejection. But Derek doesn’t get angry and he doesn’t push Isaac away. He kisses back and he can’t help himself, but he does so possessively. Isaac whimpers again, this time in delight. 

Those whimpers awaken a fire inside Derek’s gut. A fire that’s been a few sparks for the past week, ever since Derek has helped Isaac out of that grave. A fire now lit, blazing in the Alpha’s heart. 

Derek’s tongue invades Isaac’s mouth. Isaac moans softly. His tongue meets Derek. Derek groans in return. The two cling to each other for dear life.   
Nails are tearing at the cloth of their shirts. Teeth grow to bite at tongues and lips. It is not a kiss anymore, it a violent clash of tongue and teeth, a mixing of groans. Means to an end. 

Derek breaks away, but only to press his open mouth into Isaac neck. Isaac moans at first, loudly so, but then stops him. “D-derek...” The beta mumbles. “What is the matter?” Derek asks. “I .. I haven’t really done this before.. With anyone.. Like, at all.” Isaac mumbles. “Anything?” Derek rumbles. “I had a kiss before, but that was just a kiss and I had no feelings for him. No .. I had a crush on someone else.” Isaac shakes his head a little, seeming to sink into the memories.  
Derek smells a little of jealousy. “On who did you have this crush?” He asks. Isaac snorts dryly. “Ironically enough.. Scott McCall.” He replies. The scent of jealousy becomes stronger. “Ya know, I used to fucking idolize you, right?” Isaac attempts to pacify Derek. The Alpha snorts. He noses at Isaac’s neck. “Yeah, I remember that, you’d always try to sit with us when I was over at your place to hang out with Camden. Cam said you talked a lot about me.” There is a soft chuckle from Derek’s throat.  
“Yeah, but then you changed and I tried to move on.” Isaac mumbles. His runs his fingers through Derek’s bristly black hair. “So you fell for all time sweetheart Scott.” It is not even a question. “Yeah… It’s how I figures out I play for the other team.” Isaac mumbles.  
“I came out to my dad a little after Cam left… First real beating I got.” Isaac heaves a little sigh, slouching against Derek. “Dad said he didn’t raise no useless faggot.” Isaac starts to smell of anger and sadness and Derek of rage. “He never said that to me again… Called me useless and slow plenty of times, though.” Isaac can’t help but continue talking. He needs someone to unload to, someone who understands him. He knows Derek understands.

“Isaac you don’t have to.” Derek murmurs, his face still pressed into the nape of his beta’s neck. “I’m sorry.” Isaac whispers. Tears roll down his face, rather suddenly. “Hey, hey, Isaac. It’s okay.” Derek tries to soothe him, gently rubbing his back.  
“Derek, can I ask something weird?” Isaac asks shyly. “Anytime.” Derek rumbles. “Can you bite me again?” Isaac mutters. “Again?” Derek frowns. “Yeah, just bite me. I want to forget about my dad for a while.” Isaac replies. “But why?” Derek lets his fangs grow. “It felt nice..” Isaac reluctantly admits.   
Derek recalls biting Isaac to turn him. The boy had winced in pain then, but his werewolf mind colors the memorie a different shade. Derek understands and knows what Isaac needs.  
He sinks his fangs into the soft, pliant skin of Isaac’s neck. The beta howls his pleasure to the dark space of their underground hideout. His claws grow out and opens red trails on Derek’s naked back. The Alpha roars in response. The full moon holds sway over the both of them, fueling the lust that hasn’t bloomed before. They are giving in now.

Derek pushes Isaac down on the mattress, kissing him greedily. It’s all tongue and teeth, Isaac loves it. Derek can smell it on his beta. His beta. Even the thought of it feels good to Derek.   
Derek’s mouth wanders to Isaac’s throat. The teen cries out his name. Hearing his name on Isaac’s lips is incredibly gratifying to Derek. He wants to hear it over and over again. Might even need it.  
His lips wander lower over pale skin. Isaac moans wantonly. He sounds about as good as he smells. His skin smells like Derek’s personal slice of heaven. And he tastes probably even better. Derek runs his tongue over a pulsating vein he finds and Isaac cries out his name again. The Alpha’s teeth dig into the Beta’s neck again, causing him to bleed. He swears, his tone desperate. 

“I want it...” Isaac breathes. Derek pulls back to give him a questioning look. “I want you to fuck me.” Isaac say, determination gleaming in his baby blue eyes.

Derek draws down the pair of his jeans Isaac is wearing. It is so pleasant to see Isaac in his clothes, smell himself on the beta, to see himself mirrored in those innocent blue eyes.  
Yet the reactions Isaac gives him are far from innocent. Isaac’s erection is outlined underneath the black cloth of his thigh fitting boxers. The boxers Derek provided him with. It arouses Derek rather much. The possessive streak the Alpha always had, is awoken in his heart. Everything about the Beta does, in fact. His wanton reactions, the way his nails drag across Derek’s back. The way Isaac begs, for more and please and harder. Even though Derek is barely touching him yet.  
Isaac arches his back off of the mattress as Derek wanders his lips down the Beta’s abs. Derek hooks his nails in the elastic band of Isaac’s boxers, drawing them down. Isaac erection springs free, throbbing and weeping precum. Derek wraps a clawed hand around Isaac’s cock. “Oooh Derek, yes.” Isaac croons.   
Derek leans forward to claim Isaac’s mouth again. Isaac opens himself willingly, letting Derek explore his mouth with his tongue. Derek slowly jerks the Beta off. Isaac’s hips rise to meet Derek’s motions. He’s whimpering into the kiss. He greedily takes whatever Derek gives him. He wants it, he needs it.

“I can’t wait any longer.” He whines. 

Derek unhands him. He looks down on Isaac, greed shimmering in his red eyes. He pushes Isaac’s legs apart. Isaac closes his eyes, shy under the Alpha’s gaze. “Keep looking at me.” Derek all but orders. Isaac’s eye fly open, yellow rather than blue. Derek smirks at him.   
Derek lays two fingertips on Isaac’s lips. Isaac, keeping eye contact, flicks his tongue at Derek’s fingers. “Very good, suck em.” Derek rumbles. Isaac opens his mouth, quick to obey. He sucks on Derek’s fingers, slickening them up with thick, slippery lycanthrope drool. “There is a good boy Isaac.” Derek praises. As far as chemosignals go, Isaac seems very pleased with the praise. “You’re being so good, Isaac. You’re doing so well.” Derek repeats the praise. Isaac’s cock twitches.   
Derek withdraws his fingers from Isaac’s mouth. Threads of saliva connect them, trailing from Isaac’s lips to the tips of Derek’s fingers. A rousing sight if Derek ever seen one. “You know where those fingers are going, don’t you.” Derek rumbles. “Please just do it. Don’t make me wait so long Derek.” Isaac says, almost breathlessly.

Derek presses a fingertip against Isaac’s virginal hole. “No turning back.” He says. “I know Derek, I want it, do it.” Isaac wraps a leg around Derek’s waist. Derek pushes his finger in, causing Isaac to cry out. Isaac feels the tension, a little bit of pain, but most of all, overwhelming pleasure. “Oh Derek, this is so good.” He groans. “It will get even better.” Derek says softly. “Give it all to me, please.” Isaac whimpers.   
Derek presses the tip of his finger against Isaac’s prostate, after a little bit of prodding around. All of Isaac’s muscles tense. He arches towards Derek’s touch. Derek gently rubs at him and Isaac can only whimper.   
Derek feeds him a second finger. Isaac swears, clasping a hand around Derek’s wrist. He drives Derek’s fingers in as deep as they will get. “Calm down Isaac.” Derek caution gently. “I can’t Derek. I need you so bad.” Isaac hisses.   
Derek unbuckles his belt with his free hand. Isaac helps him shimmy his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Isaac hungrily eyes his Alpha’s cock. “That is what I want.” He whispers. Derek retract his fingers from within the beta. “I know.” He rumbles softly. 

Derek wastes no time to line himself up. Isaac tenses up and holds his breath. “Relax Isaac.” Derek says softly. He grabs Isaac by the hips. “Breathe in and breathe out. Don’t be so tense.” He leans in to kiss Isaac slowly on the lips. His hips shove forward, pushing his cock into the beta’s. “Ooooh Derek.” Isaac whimpers. “Am I hurting you?” Derek asks softly. “A little, but I like that.” Isaac replies. They share another deep kiss.  
Derek pushes in until he bottoms out. Only then he rests a little, stay still inside of his beta, savoring the feeling of the warmth surrounding his cock. “You’re so warm and tight Isaac.” He breathes. “Or maybe you are just big.” Isaac manages to tease. Derek chuckles and kisses him.  
“You can move now.” Isaac whispers. Derek presses his face in the nape of Isaac’s neck and rolls his pelvis. Isaac groans. Derek slowly retracts, only to slowly slide back in. “Oooh fuck.” Isaac gasps. Derek repeats the motion. “Yes Derek, fuck me.” Isaac lisps. To hear him say it turns Derek wild. His thrusts grow harder, faster. Isaac moans loudly for him. Derek swears under his breath. “You’re taking it so well Isaac.” He rumbles. The praise makes Isaac’s heart rate pick up. He wants to do well for his Alpha, wants to please Derek. Partly his need to please is done because that has always been Isaac’s way to avoid getting hurt. Partly from his instinct as a Beta to give himself to his Alpha. But mostly because he is so smitten with Derek. 

Isaac reaches his climax, screaming Derek’s name. Derek’s penetration is all he needs. His column tightens around Derek’s cock. It is all it takes for Derek to come to completion as well. He spends his seed inside Isaac’s column. “Thank you Derek, thank you so much.” Isaac whispers. Derek leans down to kiss him possessively.  
He remains inside until he grows fully flaccid. Isaac whines at the loss. “That was so good Isaac, I ought to thank you too.” Derek rumbles softly. They share another kiss, slowly, sensually.   
Derek slides onto the mattress, spooning up behind the taller werewolf. He places a few kisses along the back of Isaac’s shoulders. “You should sleep.” He says gently. “I will.” Isaac replies.

The beta drifts off, to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
